It is known in the art relating to vehicle occupant safety to sense the presence of a child seat placed in the front passenger seat for purposes of modifying or preventing the deployment of an air bag restraint. Many types of sensors have been developed and air bag restraint systems continue to become more intelligent.
In vehicles without such sensors, when a child seat is placed on the front passenger seat, it is generally a rear facing seat having its high side closest to the passenger side air bag. If the seat is too close, the deployment of the air bag is adversely affected and may cause either harm to the child or failure to adequately protect the child.
It is desirable to have detonation of an air bag restraint and to have the child seat and front seat moved to its most rearward position so that the air bag deployment is most efficiently effected.